In addition to the near field techniques being developed for time-correlated single photon counting (see previous Subproject), far field techniques, such as confocal microscopy, are also being developed for such time-resolved spectrsocopy. These techniques will be used to observe dynamical changes in single biological assemblies, e.g. ribosomes. This project is still in a developmental stage and is intended as a User focused instrument in the short term.